


Resolve

by rubyjewel



Series: Sandy! [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chauvinism, Concessions, Determination, Discrimination, Gen, Goal-setting, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Nobility, Overprotective Men, Self-Worth, Stereotypes, Swordfighting, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyjewel/pseuds/rubyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about Sandy Trevelyan to help you understand her better.  Sandy is only 14, uninjured, and has just started official warrior lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

Resolve 

“Look! She’s back,” Peter informs his practice buddy, Zach. And Zach looks. Peter is referring to the youngest daughter of their Lord. Lady Sandrah Trevelyan is her formal name but anyone who uses “Lady Sandrah“ is always reminded that she prefers “Sandy.” “I guess we didn't trounce her enough,” Peter snickers. “Huh, Zach?“ Zach does not oblige his fellow guard. Instead he rolls his eyes and shakes his head at Zach. “It's only her second week,” Zach tries to remind Peter. “What did you expect?” “I expected her not to show up again. Not after losing all her practice matches last week,” Peter clarifies for his dense friend. “Man! Her mother must have healed her with her magic. She’s not limping now like she was on Friday,” Peter continues. “Our Lady Trevelyan would heal anyone with a limp,” Zach tries one more time to change Peter's attitude but to no avail. Zach is in the minority for believing there is nothing wrong about women learning to use a sword.

Her less than warm welcome has not gone unnoticed by Sandy Trevelyan. She sets down her gear near a bench with a small, silent sigh. Men! Even her father, Lord Alexander Trevelyan, did not agree to Sandy participating in the estate guard training sessions without concessions from her. More concessions than he had to make Sandy grouses to herself again as she starts putting on her protective padding. All her brothers who aren't mages either got to start their sword lessons an entire year earlier than her! Plus, they didn't have to promise to go to a party every month and then dance with any male who asked her to step out with him! They, also, never had to do any sewing or embroidery. No! They got to go hunting and learn blacksmithing. Fun things. All she gets to do outdoors is go berry picking or mushroom hunting and always only with a group of other women under guard! Not for the first time, Sandy wishes she had been born a mage like her mother and her older sister. Or male like her brothers if she had to be an ordinary human! She feels she does not fit in! All she has been hearing since she managed to wrangle swordfighting lessons out of her father is they won't help her get married early at 16. Thank the Maker her mother supports her not wanting to get married until she is at least 18 and has finished all her fundamental schooling. Her mother was, also, a whopping 22 years of age before she agreed to marry her father!

Thus, the weapons master calls the class to order. It is not the first time he has trained a woman but from his experience he is not expecting Lady Sandrah to last either. He definitely has orders from her father, his Lord, to not treat her any different from her older brothers. But he would be surprised to learn that this is exactly what Sandy is hoping for. She understands lessons won't be easy. Did she not witness what her brothers had to go through? However, did she not, also, see the respect and admiration that they earned from enduring four years of training and going on to win tournaments?

So, No, Sandy will Not be quitting because she has already resolved she is going to be as good as her father and her brothers. They’ll see. She is not going to be some vapid, frilly, goofy girl useless except for producing babies! No! Sandy will travel to Ferelden if she has to in order to find good tournaments that accept women, too!

# fin #


End file.
